Of Roads and Reminiscence
by hellaradholly
Summary: Small USUK/UKUS drabble. Might turn it into a one-shot series. Please review.


Arthur couldn't help but take sideways glances at the sleeping form of his lover in the passenger seat as he readjusted his grip on the steering wheel and once again focused on the shadowed, black environment before him that was faintly illuminated by the headlights. He had long since given up on the radio and chose now to enjoy the relative silence, cushioned by the soft rumble of the car engine as he made his way cautiously along the country road's twisting asphalt. The silence was somewhat comforting though nearly foreign in the presence of his slumbering companion. Alfred was always loud and boisterous, demanding all and any attention whether it be positive or negative; as of late, the latter was becoming more common.

Most found Alfred's booming voice and exaggerated actions to be fodder for headaches, with Arthur being among them. However, he came to the realization that it was a defense mechanism of sorts for the young nation. He and his twin brother were born into a world that was already hardened by fire and steel and America did not have the security of an empire's support after he gained independence. Their falling out had been hard on Arthur but upon reminiscence he easily saw how much harder it had been for Alfred. He had pushed Arthur away because he had been alone and ended up all the more lonely because of it.

Perhaps it was this loneliness that underlined the spontaneous nature of his actions. He hadn't even been an adult before he was nearly torn apart by himself in a violent civil war. Many other nations had experienced civil wars or revolutions but seldom while so young. Afterwards, the American's true feelings became locked away and even after everything that happened to bring them closer, Arthur was still struggling with the younger's tendency to be reticent about his emotions.

As a rule, all nations were highly skilled in denial. If they weren't then no one would have the courage to criticize Alfred for his foolish mistakes born from lack of experience. Arthur knew he was far from innocent when it came to- oh, Alfred was touching his arm.

"You okay babe?" Came the sleep drugged words as similarly affected eyes landed on him; no glasses however, Arthur removed them when the youthful blond had first fallen asleep. The hand that rested lightly where his elbow joined with his forearm emanated a sunny warmth that had him picturing Great Plains and fields of golden grain.  
>"I am quite alright dear." Arthur assured in response to the questioning look as the hand has withdrawn and he could feel the cool air come into contact with the lingering heat.<p>

He received a nod as blue eyes focused on the road after being framed by the rims of Texas. "The turn is coming up next. To the the right."

As Arthur slowed the vehicle so as not to jostle his lover out of his dream-like haze, evident by the unfocused nature of his eyes despite the correctional lenses, the road became more narrow and eventually led them to a small cabin. It was when Alfred became reticent and almost contemplative in his partially awake state that Arthur had first realized how reserved he was when it came to matters of the heart. It had never occurred to him, or anyone else, that the expressive, youthful nation was insecure in his own emotions.

Frigid air swept over his skin, causing the hairs to raise, as Alfred stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. "How do you feel?" Arthur asked as he stepped out of the car and began to remove their luggage from the back and bringing it towards the cozy cabin.

"Tired, but I'll be okay." He replied as he shouldered a bag before shutting the trunk and opening the heavy wooden door. "I wasn't expecting an impromptu visit to Italy but I'll manage. Besides, you're jet lagged too."

"I suppose I am." Arthur replied upon entering the main room. "But that is not of concern now that we're here."

"Yeah. Everything should be up and running since I told the guys I would be coming here in advance." The door was shut to halt any further intrusion from the frosty air and the lights seemed to cast a gentle glow onto the interior that was enhanced by the amber hues of the wood paneling.

"How thoughtful of you." Arthur stated as the bags were set down unceremoniously and Alfred moved to the wood stove. It didn't take much to get the fire going as the searing heat began to emanate from the iron and chase away the brutal cold. "It's late. You could probably use more sleep."

"Probably." The teenage blond replied as he proceeded to set up the pull-out mattress from the sofa. "But what's the point in being here with you if I sleep the whole time?"

"Both of us can sleep. Then there would be nothing to miss." The English nation answered as he began to assist with making the bed after removing his shoes and feeling the give of the carpet beneath his feet.

"We could." Alfred answered as blankets were spread and warmth started to seep into their skin as it spread throughout the cabin. The heat was almost searing but undeniably welcome as it pushed away the frigid air and brought the smell of comfort with it. Arthur found himself captivated with the way the firelight gave Alfred's already golden complexion a muted but warm glow. "What if I said I'm not tired though?"

"That would be a silly thing to say all things consider. You look ready to fall asleep again so why don't we get into pajamas?" Arthur suggested as he removed the articles of clothing from their luggage and changed into his own nightwear.

"Fine. You win for now." Alfred conceded as he changed. "But, you have to go in the snow with me tomorrow. No excuses."

"Of course. I figured I would have to go out into that blasted cold with you at some point on this trip."

"We are in a cabin in the Rocky Mountains surrounded by snow." He stated as he pulled Arthur onto the mattress with him. "It would be a waste if we didn't have at least one snowball fight."

"You're still such a child sometimes." Arthur chuckled lightly while he embraced the warm body next to him and pulled the clump of blankets over them.

"And you're a stuffy old man so we balance each other." Alfred retorted with a grin as he hugged the Brit.

"I'm not that old. Now hush you."

"Goodnight Artie." The younger blond said with a softer version of his usual smile.

"Goodnight Alfred. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>"Stop spacing out!" Alfred shouted as Arthur barely managed to catch the current projectile (a suitcase) that his lover was throwing at him. Thankfully the toss was sans Alfred's full strength.<p>

"Stop being impatient you twit." Arthur spat back as he placed their final bag into the trunk of Alfred's SUV and pulled the hatch down.

"It's not my fault when your probably staring at your hallucinations again." Alfred said with a strange mix between a snort and a laugh that Arthur couldn't help but find endearing despite its obnoxious nature.

"Haha. Very funny love. Now why don't you do something useful and make sure everything is locked up."

"Already did! And I'm driving this time." The overly excited blonde stated as he pushed passed him and got into the driver's seat.

"Good." Arthur grumbled as he got into the passenger seat and soon they were making their way back down the winding road. It was funny how different it all looked in the light with the sun reflecting of the large drifts of snow. The same road that would now carry two distinct memories in Arthur's mind: one of dark, silence, and introspection, and one of banter, light, smiles, and laughter.

But weren't the two sides what made up their relationship?


End file.
